


This Is So Damn Simple

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No angst involved, Reunions, idk what else to tag, it's just soft and nice and boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: magnus should probably be used to his boyfriend walking into almost certain death situations by now.he's not.aka. soft malec reunion fluff





	This Is So Damn Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em_the_gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/gifts).



> happy birthday to my darling [em](http://alecsgideon.tumblr.com/)! i love you bub, and i hope you're having an amazing birthday. this is not at all what i'd planned to write you for your birthday, but then i managed to catch gary lightbody playing his guitar live one night and this just... happened. i thought you might appreciate some snow patrol inspired fic all the same. love you xoxo
> 
> as always u can catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mermaid_mizzy) or [tumblr](http://mermaidmaiabelle.tumblr.com/)

His hand was wrapped up in Alec’s as they fled down the hallway, far away from the protests of Catarina, who was doing her best to remind them that Alec hadn’t passed his medical yet. But Magnus didn’t much care. Alec was back and whole and  _ alive _ and in that moment, nothing had mattered more. Facing down the end of the world had seemed a lot easier when he was in the world alone. And Magnus had been alone for so long, with so little to lose. The monsters at their doorstep hardly felt real at first - and then they’d taken everything from him. His way of life, his future…

He hadn’t wanted to let Alec go. But Alec was a soldier, a fighter. He’d been fighting since he was little more than a child, and he wasn’t about to stop now. The world had asked him to do the impossible, and Magnus had hated it a little for asking. Didn’t they deserve a rest, after fighting so much? But it didn’t matter because Alec was back, Alec was home, Alec was _ safe _ and in his arms and the monsters were long gone.

Magnus hardly knew where he was going or which way was up, but Alec seemed to be able to keep track, bursting through a door and leading them out onto the rooftop. The cold night air washed over them in a gust, clearing the hours of stress from his mind. The light of the moon bounced off the water in the distance, the city lights reflecting in the dark. It had never looked more beautiful to Magnus. In fact, if he hadn’t been standing next to the man holding his hand, he might have said that it looked perfect. 

But then he looked at Alec. Alec, with his tousled hair, shirt clinging to his body with sweat, and joy in his eyes. But not just joy. That was the thing about Alec, the thing that had captured Magnus from the very first moment they met. There was something about him, something Magnus had never quite been able to identify. Joy wasn’t a frequent resident on Alec’s face, but something about that hopefulness and openness and respect always seemed to shine through. Magnus didn’t think he’d ever met a man who’d gone through so much and still been able to smile the way Alec was smiling at him right now. 

Before Magnus could say a word, Alec had leaned in closer, pressing their lips together in a gesture that was half romantic, half desperate and wholly made Magnus’ heart skip a beat or two. His hands lifted upwards, reaching to catch Alec’s where they rested at his jawline. They separated after a long moment of nothing but love, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile, pulling the man he loved just a little closer.

“Hi,” Magnus said dumbly, not really sure what the appropriate response was after a kiss like  _ that _ . After coming so close to losing each other and yet… they’d faced down all the odds and won. They’d  _ won. _ Magnus didn’t think he’d won much in his life, other than maybe the odd game of cards. But the big things….  _ this. _ He always seemed to lose. And yet just for once… just for now, Magnus actually felt like things were going his way. Like this was how things were supposed to be. All the pain and the loss and the suffering, all the challenges they’d faced... Maybe it was just a path to this moment, here. This glorious, perfect moment.

It would all come crumbling back down eventually, Magnus knew that. But until then, nothing in the world would be able to spoil this for him. 

Alec laughed softly, the expression making him glow like the sun. “Hi,” he responded easily, leaning closer as their foreheads brushed together softly. Magnus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of Alec lingering in his lungs. How close had they come to not having this? How close had he really gotten to losing the person he loved most in the world?

Magnus didn't want to think about it too much, because every time he did, the terror crushed his chest and stole the air from his lungs. Alec hadn't died. He was here. He was  _ home. _

Reaching up, Magnus pulled Alec closer, arms wrapping around his body as he settled into Alec’s embrace. Somehow it felt like it had been years, even if it had only likely been a few hours. And after parting like they did, not sure if they would see each other again, walking into danger for the sake of the entire world…. just the simplest of touches felt like a gift. This whole moment felt like a gift. And not a single person would be able to take it from him, this feeling of relief and gratification and the promise of a future before them.

“For a moment there, I thought I would never see you again,” Magnus murmured softly, and he could feel Alec’s chest rise with the soft inhale of breath. Alec’s hands stilled for a moment before he sighed, fingers gripping just a little tighter.

“Yeah, me too,” he admitted gently. It somehow made things all the sweeter, knowing what could have happened, what they could have lost. They’d come so close, and yet…

There was a pause for a moment, and Magnus could hear Alec thinking, the wheels of his mind turning as he mulled something over. But rather than disturb him, Magnus just held on, relishing the feeling of being in the arms of a man that loved him with his entire heart. And then…

“So I was thinking… would you-”

“Yes,” Magnus replied immediately. Alec paused, blinking.

“What? I didn’t even finish the question,” Alec pointed out, a slight laugh on his lips. Magnus pulled back a little, looking his boyfriend in the eyes, taking in that shade of hazel once more.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll do anything for you, anything you want. What’s holding us back now?”

“Matching tattoos, random piercings… get acid wash jeans?”

“Maybe not the jeans,” Magnus admitted jokingly. “But I know none of those things are your style, so yes. Whatever you actually wanted to ask. Yes.”

There was a pause, the breeze drifting past them, the sounds of the city echoing up from below.

“Marry me? Today? We can get away from all this and just…”

Alec tailed off, looking a little nervous, as if he didn’t know how to continue. Magnus just smiled.

“Yes.”


End file.
